


Cinnamon Surprise 肉桂惊喜

by Esurielt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Graves is panicking, M/M, Newt is his cure, PTSD Graves, Senses, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: "Graves张开了嘴，却不知道要说些什么。他的大脑被突如其来的事实震惊到麻木；他不愿意承认自己的魔杖尖都在颤抖。这不可能。但事实铁证如山。居然是这样。"
意外之中，Percival Graves发现自己寻求一生的东西就近在咫尺。（And then they fuck.）





	

“你没告诉我这家伙还会喷火！”Graves尽力让自己听起来不那么咬牙切齿。

 

“呃他…他们如果察觉到危险，就会做出一些有威慑性的举动。这很正常。”Newt Scamander咬住了一点下唇说道。他抽出魔杖将近在眼前的火焰熄灭，扳着残破的木板看向另一方的魔法生物。

 

他们正躲在酒馆后方一个狭小的夹缝里，正处于这只复拾兽的视线死角。毛色散发出青色亮光的狮面兽正发出低沉响亮的威胁吼声，对着面前被它烧得噼啪作响的酒桌喷出一股白色的鼻息。

 

三分钟前，一切都还在控制下。

 

那时Newt正缓慢地用温顺而有力地姿态将手掌伸向这个正在一间麻鸡地下酒吧横冲直撞的小兽；他柔和的善意似乎安抚了复拾兽的冲动，转而引得他好奇地向有着乱糟糟红发的英国巫师靠了过来。复拾兽逐渐缩小到只有两个手掌的大小，它有着巨大的耳朵和幼狮的面部与身体，全身布满光滑的绿松石色的毛发。

 

“复拾兽一般很温和……”魔法动物学家讲目光垂落在生物前方的地板上，似乎是在对着那里的一小块污渍说话，声音小的要让人屏住呼吸仔细听，“只要意图不具有攻击性，他们就不会展现出任何敌意。他们是纯真的象征，会下意识地模仿周围环境的情绪来行动。”

 

站在他身后不远处的Graves将手按在魔杖上点头应和着，已经开始在脑海中快速安排着一会儿的后续工作：在骚乱中逃走的麻鸡们都需要遗忘皆空，然后一点简单的复原咒，再和Scamander先生讨论这个生物的合法处置……

 

直到那只小兽发出一声被冒犯的吼声，Graves抓住Newt的肩膀快速向后幻影移形，才避免了它喷出的一口火焰——不远处一位奥罗拔出了魔杖想要控制逃走的麻鸡。他听见Newt轻声念了一句不是脏字的咒骂，在受惊的生物快速烧烂两个桌子前远离了混乱中心。

 

不远处的奥罗试图制服这个发疯的动物。Newt叫喊着从夹缝后面冲出去：“别伤害他！”他挥舞魔杖打散飞来的带有一定杀伤力的咒语。 Graves也幻影移形过去——他注意到一丝溅射出来的能量割破了Newt衬衫的领口，领结歪斜地从衣服上掉了下去——他举起魔杖想向那个动物施展一个沉睡咒，但在看到那片破碎衬衫下露出的一点锁骨处的皮肤，忽然定住了。

 

“求你，他会安静下来的，就稍微给我几分钟时间。”

 

Graves张开了嘴，却不知道要说些什么。他的大脑被突如其来的事实震惊到麻木；他不愿意承认自己的魔杖尖都在颤抖。 _这不可能。_ 但事实铁证如山。 _居然是这样。_

 

Newt转过身背对着他了，低下身挡住了复拾兽的视野。“嘘——安静，这里没有人想要伤害你，不会再有人把你关起来了，宝贝。”

_那么柔软。_ Graves感到自己屏住了呼吸。他一直都觉得 _那嗓音是那么的柔软，就像_ _Newt身上所有的一切品质一样，他早就悄悄承认了。_

 

接下来的事情在Graves的脑子里都有点模糊了，他只记得当Newt结束了自己母性的举动，将复拾兽收到自己的箱子里后，自己一把抓住了年轻一些的男人的小臂。他小心地避开了袖口和其他肌肤，急促地吩咐手下收拾残局后就一刻不容缓地幻影移形。

 

两人在Graves居住的公寓里落地。客厅壁炉里的火焰在两人出现时便忽地一声燃了起来。Newt挣开他的钳制，将手提箱放在地上，有些惊骇地皱起眉看着他。

 

“这是什么意思？”他皱起眉，单薄的声音在质问中打了个弯。Graves让自己腹腔中的器官向下沉，他控制住把对方揉进自己怀里的冲动，将Newt推到沙发边上。 _如果太激烈，他需要_ _Newt在那个时候能有——_

 

“等……”英国巫师小声抗议道，他的耳朵尖开始漫上红晕，声音里有些失了章法。

 

然后Graves抬手伸向Newt的脖颈，将指尖碰在了那块皮肤上。

 

它就发生了。

 

Newt感觉到一股温暖的潮水将两人包裹起来，他再也不是孤单一人了。面前那个黑发男人的心脏跳动，近在咫尺；他吸了口气，垂下四肢，感到安全而沉重。耀眼的亮光渲染了他的世界，像是一切色彩都被重新涂抹，都变的迷幻而如同童话般鲜明。他闻到木柴噼啪燃烧的味道和一股令人陶醉的热葡萄酒味，那让他想起新英格兰轻薄的雪和在路边奔跑的幼鹿。他的脑子无比的清醒，又感觉眼皮沉得要命。一切都远去了，不重要了，世界变得那么模糊，大地在他脚下旋转。

 

他猛烈地感受到一种巨大的喜悦，还有一丝担忧，还有一种沉静而严苛的怒火。他很快就意识到这些感情不是他的，而是属于另一个人的。

 

意识到发生了什么，回过神来他才感受到Graves碰着他的地方——印着他的灵魂伴侣标记的地方——像是灼烧般滚烫。

 

那些情绪属于另一个人，属于他的灵魂伴侣。 _他的灵魂伴侣。_

 

他轻声倒抽了一口气，抬起头第一次真正迎上Graves的视线。那个瞬间他看到男人深色的眼睛里有什么东西柔和了，他胸口里的那种沉静的怒火平熄了许多（Newt逐渐明白了那种严厉的愤怒只是Graves情绪中的常态），和一种来自他自己的更柔和的情绪融合在一起。 _搅成咖啡上的奶花。_ Newt为自己在Graves的情绪中察觉到的小小想象而轻笑。他摇晃地向前了一点，直到两人的鼻尖意外地相碰，他才意识到这时两人站的有多么近。这让Newt的脸颊瞬间烧了起来。他闪开目光，转而专注地盯着Graves鼻尖旁边的一点地方。年长的男人还是没有将指尖离开那块皮肤，美妙的触感一波接着一波地传输进Newt的身体里，让他几乎愉悦到颤抖。

 

这个他逐渐悄悄关注的男人，这个他逐渐被吸引而融化，强大得令他倾心的人——竟是 _他的灵魂伴侣_ 。

 

Graves刚被从囚禁中救出来的时候，破碎得像是一滩瓷片。当他重新穿起那件大衣走进办公室后，又飞快地将自己捡起来了，仔细地粘好，让那份黑暗没有一丝可以遗漏地缝隙。但是Newt，Newt感受到了他的无助；他想帮助他，但却毫无立场。他看着男人重新树立起高墙，只能用一点抚慰的微笑和关注的眼神来尝试接近。然而Newt没有想到他越努力，却越让自己深陷于这片深潭之中。那双沉黑冰冷的眼眸深处的一丝难以察觉却真实存在的温柔，和办公室桌上突然多出的一杯红茶的温暖（“Graves先生从来不喝茶。”Tina惊道。），让他忍不住沉溺，但又不敢靠近。

 

Graves向前倾，消灭了两人之间最后的那一点距离。他们的唇触碰在一起，触感美妙地不可置信。即便Graves能看得出来Newt苍白的薄唇严重缺乏水和滋润，但是这并不影响那两瓣唇的柔软。 _柔软，像_ _Newt身上所有的一切品质一样，像两人此刻的心一样。_ 他用舌头顶了顶英格兰巫师的下唇，Newt毫无抵抗地放弃了控制权，任由Graves将他的口腔打开，在唇齿间攻城掠池。Graves用拇指摩挲着锁骨下方那个蕴含古老魔法的印记，指尖逐渐向上攀落在耳后，另一只手伸出挽住Newt的后腰。他一边在心中不由惊叹这个青年的纤瘦，一边安静地吻着他，侧耳倾听着那些微小而甜蜜的喘息。他下意识地捏了捏Newt的腰，使得动物学家在他的怀里轻微地扭动了一下。

 

“那、那可真是……”两人分开的时候，Newt尝试着说道，“……美妙极了。”

 

Graves在鼻腔里轻轻嗯了一声，他人生中第一次感受到如此的轻盈和放松；胸腔里融合着属于另一半灵魂的温暖情愫，他丝毫不想要从这个状态里离开。唇移向面颊，然后爬上分明的颌骨，将细碎的吻落向耳侧。他热爱着唇下的皮肤因为自己这几乎占领的举动而漫出红晕的样子。Newt在他的怀里轻轻颤抖，发出微弱的吸气声。

 

等他意识到的时候，他已经将Newt的大衣扒了下来，手上随着另一双纤长的指尖的动作一起跟Newt的马甲扣搏斗。他们又吻在一起了，这一次更深，更平衡，更交融，像是两人完全容纳了对方，像是他们已经吻过一千年那么久。Graves从Newt半闭的眼睑下捕捉到了一丝明晃晃的笑意，才意识到自己舒服得哼了一声。他没有给自己的挫败感蔓延开到能让Newt察觉出来的机会，瞬息间将两人幻影移形到了床边。

 

Newt跌坐在床上，不是因为咒语带来的眩晕，而是因为那些亲密举动而带来的一丝腿软——虽然他宁愿承认是前者。Graves靠近他，将一只膝盖压上床边，迫使他向后移动着躺下。黑发的男人将他笼罩在自己的身影之下，他俯视着他，眼神中饱含惊叹与热切，占有与温柔。

 

“等一下！”Newt突然抵住他前倾的胸膛。

 

Graves定住了，一会儿地空白过后他的神情里忽然出现一丝慌乱。 _太快了？他的灵魂伴侣不想要他？_ 毕竟他也没怎么给别人留下过好印象。 _Newt太美好了，他不值得这个。_ 他听见自己心里有个微弱的声音在颤抖，本来已经逐渐沉淀下来的那几个月的黑暗在他的胸腔中肆虐。 _他只值得孤独。_

 

Newt尖锐地吸了一口气，惊呼道：“停下，别那样想！”

 

Graves立刻就感到一股像是温暖泉水般质感的情绪（来自Newt）将自己包围。 _担忧，后悔，还有偷偷露出一角的关切与爱意。_ 这让他脑海里的恐惧化得 _几乎_ 无影无踪。

 

“可怜的家伙。”Newt抱住他的头，声音里带着温和的歉意，“我就知道那时的一切对你来说没有那么容易。抱歉，我不是想要……”

 

Newt下一瞬间就咬住了嘴唇，自己也不知道为何方才突然想叫停。Graves抬起头来看他，有些无奈和不满地从他的手里滑开。

 

“我不是你的小动物，”他的声音粗粝，还埋藏着一些刚刚突如其来的恐慌症所留下的颤抖，“……Newt。”

 

那是他第一次叫他的名字，声音还有一些生疏，舌头在第一个音上卡了一瞬，但Newt感觉到自己的心在融化。

 

“Percival。”他回道，“不，你不是。” _你是我的灵魂伴侣。_ Newt没能让自己说出后半句话。“……我刚才、我只是觉得，这有点太快了？而且我……”他深吸一口气，接着说道，“我想看看你的标记。”

 

Graves笑了一声。

 

他开始脱下自己的衣服；Newt发现自己屏住了呼吸。他掀开黑色的风衣，丝滑的银色内衬顺着他的肩线滑落在床边，然后是黑色的马甲：苍白而骨节分明的手指灵活地揭开那些扣子。 _他总是穿得太严实了。_ Newt感到自己的脸烧的更加厉害，立刻用力摇头把这个想法从脑海中甩出去；这得到了一声来自Gra……Percival的低笑。他盯着那双手解开领针，重重地吞咽了一下（他这才发现自己几乎窒息了），声音轻颤道：

 

“别……嘲笑我。”

 

“不，那很可爱（Lovely*）。”

_*Lovely算是stereotype的英式口头禅，所以这里是Percy的小吐槽_

Newt笑了一声。他将自己撑起来一点，帮着Percival解开了衬衫的最后几个扣。Percival坐在了他的腿上，然后把领带和衬衫彻底脱了下来。

 

“梅林啊……”Newt惊叹道。

 

Percival的灵魂标记正处于他的心口。处于心口的标记意味着深重的爱恋，珍藏的情感，最刻骨铭心的交流。他不记得自己从哪里看到的了，也许这只是荒谬无据的言论，但他就是忍不住此刻汹涌的情绪。Newt伸出手指抚摸那块浅色的标记，铭刻的图样在他的指尖发出柔和的银光。印记是一只矫健而精致的猫豹，周围迂回的纹样和它圈起来的尾巴组成一个圆形的整体，和Newt锁骨下的一模一样。这是他第一次在镜子外看到自己的一部分，在另一个人的身体上，在另一个地方，这种感觉奇妙而温暖。他感觉到自己指尖下的肌肤在颤抖。Percival急促地呼出一口气，像是压抑着过于刺激的快感；他的头轻轻扬起，露出脖颈美好的弧度。Newt舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“你、你硬了。”他有些生硬地指出。

 

Percival似乎终于从接触印记的刺激中回过神来，他紧紧地盯住了英国巫师，抓住他的手压近他，暗示意味地向下拉去：“如果你愿意……”

 

“不。”Newt快速挣开，没等Percival反应，他就将年长巫师拉向了自己，一个瞬息的功夫，两人的上下位置就做了个交换。他跪到Percival的腿中间，目光躲闪着向黑发男人勾起一个有些顽皮的微笑，“不像那样。”

 

Percival看着Newt低下头解开自己的皮带和裤子，吞咽了一口，伸出手去拨开挡住他前额的金红色头发。从这个角度他只能看见青年的纤长的睫毛在鼻侧投下的两片阴影。Newt又闪给他一记害羞的目光，几乎夺走了他的呼吸。他感到自己滚烫的硬挺被Newt有些凉意的手捧住，然后碰到他干涩而柔软的唇——他忍不住呻吟了一声。

 

Newt感受着手上又涨大了一点的阴茎下意识地吸了口气。他在情感流中感受到一点从对方那里传来的愧疚感。“不，没关系的。”他轻声反驳，从根部向上安抚着手中的火热，将硬得泛红的头部包裹进了口中。

 

这引得年长男人用力地喘息。湿漉漉的热意差点将他推上云端。从来没有人对他这么做过，他从来都是独身一个人。 _他再也不是了。_ 这让他忍不住抓紧了手中Newt的发梢；实际上他已经搞不清这是因为胸中的情绪，亦是青年尝试将他整个吞下所带来的刺激感受。Newt 的两颊微微下陷，漂亮的薄唇包裹在阴茎上尝试着吞吐，舌头生疏而努力地在前端画着圈。那感觉是那么美妙，让他意识模糊——他要强压着自己才能不将胯向前送，不在在下一秒就深深地操进 Newt的嘴里，让他只能在钳制下无助地颤抖，用那双充满泪水的漂亮眼睛盯着自己乞求。

 

 _哦不！_ _Newt会感受到……_

 

Newt剧烈地抖了一下，啵地一声将阴茎从口中滑出。Percival刚想张开嘴道歉，那份愧疚就被胸腔中突然涌起的一股来自Newt的渴望与欲求冲得粉碎。

 

“求你。”Newt的声音颤抖，近乎带上了一点哭腔；他呼吸急促地爬上Percival的大腿，那双躲闪的孔雀绿眼睛像男人的想象中一般泛红发亮，“求你……。”

 

“求我什么？”Percival听见自己声音喑哑地明知故问。

 

“求你……”青年把头埋进颈窝，徒劳而急切地蹭着，无意识地将两人的大腿贴得密切；他全身裸露处的皮肤又度上了一层新的粉红色，挣扎着说出让他羞于启齿的几个词，“求你操我。”

 

Percival没等他的话音落下便用力翻身将他紧张而渴求的伴侣按在了身下，急切地将Newt皱皱巴巴的衬衫扯开。Newt的全身都泛出鲜亮的红晕，身体上散落的雀斑和伤疤在起伏的肌肉间夺人心魄。Percival屏息注视了一瞬。

 

“你真美。”他赞叹道。

 

“噢……”Newt忍不住抬手捂住了发烫的面颊。

 

“你是我见过的最美的事物了…… ”他沉下身在青年身上落下一连串的吻，时而温柔，时而凶猛得留下紫红的吻痕。舌尖在赤裸的皮肤上打着圈，他一边听着那压抑的抽噎一边解开身下人的裤子。沉甸甸的阴茎已经将内裤打湿了一小块，随着Percival的动作从布料里弹了出来。这刺激换来Newt的一声抽噎似的急喘；而那双手滑进鼠蹊处时，Newt则直接惊跳了起来。

 

“嘘……嘘……别动。”Percival按住他轻轻地安抚，“ _You have to be my good boy here so I can fuck you hard…_ ”

 

Newt大声抽了口气。男人看着他从指缝中露出的一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛笑了笑，指尖抵着身下人紧张的小穴唇齿张合，施了两道无杖咒语。那里立刻变得柔软而潮湿，热忱而顺滑。

 

Newt咬住下唇：“Do it now.”他命令道，声音里充斥着哀求。

 

黑发的年长巫师没有让可怜的伴侣等待，他将阴茎一口气深深地埋入那个温暖的归宿。Newt发出一声像是窒息一样的声音，接着急促地抽噎。Percival动了起来，从缓慢到凶猛，深而有技巧性地磨蹭着那个让Newt发出尖锐的愉悦呻吟的一点。Newt在他身下溃不成军，一会儿乞求着温柔，一会儿渴求着更快，最后则只能发出柔软的低鸣。他一遍又一遍地冲撞进另一具纤长的身体。哦天知道他渴望这个多久了，他渴望着这个最美好善良的巫师的微笑；他渴望Newt的眼睛里只有他一个——尤其是像现在这样，迷离而火热；他渴望将他固定在自己怀抱中，他奢望着能沐浴在他的光芒里，或者将他碾碎，融进自己的灵魂，永远的将他占有。 _将他占有。_

_他已经是自己的了。_

 

他低吼着将自己推过那条线。Newt已经在高潮了，他的阴茎颤抖着吐出最后一点白浊，后穴吞下Percival火热的释放。他像是被烫到一般颤抖着，不停地小声唤着Percival的名字，急切地将对方拉进一个毫无章法的吻。

 

然后那股美妙过后的慵懒席卷了两人的脊柱，他们交换的吻变得温和起来，柔软地像是要化进另一个人身体里。Percival从Newt的后面滑出来，侧卧在他刚结成的伴侣身边；然后他屏住了呼吸：天，他还没准备好看到这样放松的Newt；他放下了一切紧张的外壳，目光仍旧害羞而闪烁，但是那么幸福温暖，像是完完全全被操开了，被驯服了。而这是属于他的。

 

“你是我的。”他低沉地宣称着。

 

“我是你的。”Newt顺服地重复道。

 

他们卧在对方的怀里，紧紧地嵌在一起。灯灭了。

 

明天又是新的一日，明天他们将不再孤独，明天是属于他们两人的。

 

FIN.


End file.
